Build talk:Team - Punishing Shot Spike
Why dont you simpli use Pin Down instead of WAF or Grasping Earth? ¬ DaVIEz 07:58, 7 May 2008 (EDT) Because a condition is easily removable? H o h pvp 08:00, 7 May 2008 (EDT) 3 Earth magic is bad. DA for 3 people is bad, especially when the non-DA'd targets don't have block stances. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 15:44, 7 May 2008 (EDT) 3 Earth magic is enough, you just have to time it with the other ranger...its not that hard really. And i dont understand you on the DA part...DA is for party defense! not for 3 ppl :S?H o h pvp 06:46, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :So when you're not spiking the whole team just kites with DA on? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:56, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Ofcourse you should kite...but the most important thing is to spike fast. The spike is really overpowered and you should take down targets with no problems...H o h pvp 07:29, 8 May 2008 (EDT) You only need DA if you suck at spiking. If not, throw in another ranger, make the remaining para a command para, and kill stuff more easily. If your spikes are on time, then you can easily take out the other team's damage dealers before DA would even be useful. If you can't spike on time, on the other hand, take DA. Edwards 16:47, 8 May 2008 (EDT) I also saw the 4 ranger variant and its indeed very good. I dont think it was with OOV though, or was it? I think you will lack defense with 2 monks and a half support necro? H o h pvp 05:49, 10 May 2008 (EDT) No need for 2 WaF and Grasping. Could easily be outpds'd by Forked Arrow. Remove DA on para for Anthem of Guidance for a constantly unblockable spike. There shouldn't be any need for 2 paras; take 1 para with Anthem of Guidance and one snaring ele instead. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:08, 10 May 2008 (EDT) No need for 2 DA's? Can you tell me some more reasons why not to take 2 DA's? I already put in a part for the 4 ranger 1 para variant. 1 Command Para will not be able to use Anthem of Guidance all the time anyway. Interupt DA's tadaaaa problem solved. The caller should understand to spike the right targets... H o h pvp 11:29, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :Because if you don't take 2 DA's you can make a much more unpredictable and powerful spike. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:40, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Just choose what you want. If you want High defense take the 2 DA's. If you want an better spike take the 4 ranger variant. 77.249.210.107 11:45, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :I think what they are trying to get into your head is that DA in a ranger spike team is retarted, mainly because instead of effecting the entire party or the vast majority it only covers 2-3 people. Those elite slots could be much better spent by anthem of guidance, or anything really. Also isn't punishing a lot weaker than glass? So isn't this just a very very bad version of the alrdy extremly common forked glass ranger spike team?I Heal If U Shutup 01:40, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::It is. Forked got shorter recharge and will probably deal more damage aswell. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:36, 11 May 2008 (EDT) This build should be called "Passiveway"... ;o Magebane/savage, Punishing doesnt add much--Relyk 22:14, 17 May 2008 (EDT) :Punishing is +30 damage, which you needs. Savage is a good 40 damage followup. You won't be interupting stuff much, anyway. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:22, 22 May 2008 (EDT) 4 Ranger This variant is generally alot better. Is run with FC OoTV, a weapons rit, or para with DW as the 5th slot. Sometimes N/Rt IV is ran in 6, for a more manly spike. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:14, 13 May 2008 (EDT) :N/rt's aren't manly ;o. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:23, 14 May 2008 (EDT) ::You should give the necro Foul Feast though to free up a slot on the HB monk.--Driggy 17:01, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :::No, you take foul feast because it owns. Freeing up a slot on HB monk is ... irrelivant. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:21, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Standard Punishing spike, as far as I know, is 4 rangers, 1 command para with rigor, 1 OotV N/Rt, and 2 Monks. The spike can deal about 1100 dmg plus deep wound if done right and with crits. When you have an 1100 dmg spike, why would you mess around with DA instead of just killing their damage dealers? Edwards 01:43, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :agreed. this build is turning an insanely simple spike build into a clunky faux-balanced shit. the da needs to say bye bye. i would run a moti spammer, and a 4th ranger.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:04, 22 May 2008 (EDT) Changes I changed the build to 4 rangers and put foul feast on the necro H o h pvp 13:28, 24 May 2008 (EDT) Honestly, i dont see how this can do all that much damage. All the foe has to do is use a skill during the spike and the damage is halved. I would run sumthin like this: with standard HA 2 monk backline. Optionals are anything u want. Time devastating with spikes for the extra damage from Sloth Hunter's to trigger. Really, devastating can be taken out for any KD. 19px*Jebus* Is 17:27, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :This requires much more coordination though. This build works fine. You won't have the energy to spike every 5 seconds anyway, so Dual Shot is used most. Dragnmn talk 01:30, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Running dev hammer with HA rspike is one of the stupidest ideas I've heard yet =\ —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 07:05, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::since you wont be really attacking all at "once", caller's interrupt effect would trigger the bonus damage for other rangers. -rip 14:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Is this the meta version of the build, or some kind of retarded bastard child? 'Cause if it's the meta version, how the hell is this Other? --71.229 07:06, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :This looks like meta. Not sure. Dragnmn talk 07:54, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::Because forked arrow can run 3 monks, and 3 spikers and accomplish the same thing exactly as good - if not better. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:14, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::To me, it looks like an unfinished version of the actual Punishing Shot spike, people run this build only because they see it here. And, as an ex top 100 R-spike player, I can offer two much better versions of PS R-spike, if someone cares to do a major cleanup of this build: http://gwshack.us/110e; http://gwshack.us/5fc9 ~ Cyber Smoke 00:58, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Rune Suicide Fix pls. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 17:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :haha oh wow; yea someone is retarded for having a Sup and Major on the same people...--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 17:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :that's meta equipment for punshot spike --'Oj'▲' ' 18:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::dont talk without knowing. rangers have high armor, especially high vs elemental, and they have stances, and arent usually targets, 470 health is normal pun shot health. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Heal monk Why is it labeled HB/Infuse when it's a WoH monk? And I don't do halls, but why the hell is there mantra of flame on it? ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 22:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :lol energy gain. lol can stand in aoe. lol everyone but iway brings aoe ..LJ.. 23:06, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Archive? You just lost 90 damage from Read the Wind. Dragnmn talk 15:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Needs some alterations... Rend nerfed, RTW nerfed...yes you can usually be ok with low health on rangers but under 500 is pushing it... prof=R/Rt mar=12+1+3 exp=10+1 com=8ShotShotHunter's ShotFocusDefenseWeaponWindsSignet/build prof=R/Me mar=12+1+3 exp=10+1 ins=8ShotShotHunter's ShotFocusDefenseSignetWindsSignet/build prof=R/E mar=12+1+3 exp=10+1 ear=8ShotShotHunter's ShotFocusDefenseEarthAgainst FoesSignet/build prof=R/E mar=12+1+3 exp=10+1 ear=8ShotShotHunter's ShotFocusDefenseEarthAgainst FoesSignet/build prof=P/W spe=11+2 comma=10+2 lea=10Attackfor the Eyes!"Angerof EnvyHaste!"Flurryof Concentrationof Return/build prof=N/Rt blo=9+1+1 sou=8+1 cur=5 res=12of the VampireEnchantmentMortisFeastof WardingWas KaolaiLifePact Signet/build prof=Mo/Me pro=12+1+1 div=11+1 ins=6of FortuneBondConditionGuardianof AbsorptionVeilof StabilityChanneling/build prof=Mo/Me hea=12+1+1 div=10+1 ins=8 of HealingKissHealthSpiritHexMindof FlameChanneling/build This is still a pretty solid spike with some pluses and minuses vs. forked arrow. :I'll try that. Dragnmn talk 08:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Prot equip Everyone that has ever played prot knows your main set is a 40/20 +20%ench staff... without it you are basically useless...Life pvx 17:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Archive Archive, no one runs this, Normal Rspike is better and more viable :please sign comments. last night scary held 10x times in a row with this, obviously its still viable. he runs experts focus over read the wind, absolutely everything else is the same. 17:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, imo, it should be something like this these days, and the regular build is for fame-farming "wanna-be R-spikers"... =) Cyber Smoke 19:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::<3 blessed bonder, AoG sucks cause it only affects one attack. --Frosty Mc Admin 19:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Also aside from cripshot that has not snares... --Frosty Mc Admin 19:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I think the additional nerf to sloth was the nail in the coffin for this one, there's no good replacement for it and this has been way out of meta for a long time anyway. - Zero.Six 05:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :nah, it's still being run in HA. Got rolled by it twice, beat it once today. Glass Arrows rspike is dead, but now its Forked Arrow + Punishing Shot spike. Strangely, it seemed as if rspike got stronger....ExpiredYogurt 04:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Punishing Shot Spike did slightly less damage I guess. And you couldn't pressure by just auto-attacking. Now you have no choice. -- Big McStrongfist 04:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Anthem of Envy Nerf Possibly change the paragon seeing as AoE will only be up like for every 3rd spike. Possibly change to PoD? --Frosty 09:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :You are r-spike. Take another monk! you will never kill but at least you'll be capable of staying alive! Brandnew 09:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool. --Frosty 09:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you mean using a PoD paragon, or using a PoD nec? Also wouldnt an MoI be more awesome because you've already got rend to take care of enchantments, MoI has about equal spike damage and gives more snares which means you get more defense and that it'll be impossible to ever lose relic runs. Brandnew 10:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::PoD Paragon like in old rspike, and MoI would need to bring haste + song which means it wouldn't have a lot of skills left for... thinking about it, it can't spike every 5/6 seconds so it's not that good an idea and you need deep wound. --Frosty 10:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::In that case i'd vote PoD para. Brandnew 10:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can't we just get someone to obs what is ran most, by the way? Brandnew 10:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::today ill see if uNb plays, and if we face them ill nick the bars. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Borats bars: —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) forked+orders=does not computeFMK- 17:48, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Making sure this doens't count as a variant Also, I found it pretty, so I wanted to save it. EisenhowerSmash! 15:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks a lot like the old vPie spike, 2 rangers, 2 para's, water ele, some form of rit (they used Channeled Strike or Energy Blast). Frosty 16:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :that Frosty 16:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC)